Meow Mix
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Inspired by one of Tori Angeli's story in which Klunk has kittens and one of them adopts Raph's as her own. This is my take on how she was drawn to Raph.


**A/N:** I got to give a HUGE thanks to Tori Angeli! She wrote this awesome fic  
about Klunk having a litter of kittens and one of them adopted Raph as her own  
so the bunnies took over and I was inspired. I can't remember what the name  
of the fic is called but if you go under her name I'm sure you'll find it  
easily enough. She gave me full out permission to this! Hey Tori, I hope you  
don't mind the title either. I really couldn't think of anything good! And thanks to my beta Matt for putting up with another turtle fic. 

**Meow Mix:**  
By: LOSTrocker

Raph really didn't see what the big deal was. They were just kittens –  
small versions of cats. Yet, everyone was around them cooing at them. He  
couldn't help but give an eye roll. If it was one thing that he hated in  
this world it was cute things, and kittens were on top of that list.

He was so wrapped up in his disgust for the little beasts that he didn't  
notice that one had escaped the crowd and was now at his feet. Raph didn't  
know of the fur ball's presence until it meowed up at him. It caused Raph to  
jump.

It was the black one with the green eyes.

"Watcha want?" Raph demanded, backing away a little, fearing that the  
little monster would spread its cuteness upon him.

"Meow." She answered him.

The kitten was curious of this one. She could tell that he wasn't like the  
others at all. She felt the same in her own litter. Perhaps, this was why she  
was with him now. There was much anger in this turtle, she could feel it. She  
wondered why. She thought she could ease some of it, so as carefully as she  
could she went up to him and gave him a slight rub.

At first, Raph wanted to swat it away, but, now as he felt the warm fur  
against his cool skin, he found himself frozen. It wasn't very often that  
someone gave him affection like this. Sure, Splinter was there and so was  
April but there was only so much those two could do. Splinter was very old  
school and it was very rare when he showed his sons love. However, the truth  
was he was too busy cooing over Leo to really care about anyone else. Then  
April had Casey. He couldn't be greedy and take all of her love away. Although, sometimes he wished otherwise.

"Aww," Mikey brought Raph out of his thoughts. "I think somebody likes  
you!"

Of course, this caused everyone to turn from the kittens to Raph. He didn't  
like it. The kitten could feel Raph's uneasiness to his family. She put  
herself in front of him. She felt like she needed to protect him.

"Shuddup Mikey!" Raph returned angrily.

Leo was more concerned with the kitten at the moment then Raph. He knew his  
brother's temper, and there were times he feared for his other brothers. One  
misled out rage, and Leo knew the kitten would be done for. So, Leo tried to  
coz the kitty towards him.

"Here little girl," he cooed. "I don't think you want to go near  
him."

For once, Leo was wrong. The kitten didn't want to go towards him. She  
hissed at him. Leo stepped back and Raphael finally took notice. He  
couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Well, I'll be damn," he cursed.

Raph knelt down to the kitten. "It's okay," he assured the black  
furball. Still, the kitten was hesitant. She kept a close eye on Leo as she  
leapt onto Raph.

Everyone caught this. All mouths and beaks were on the floor. "Whoa, hell  
just froze over dude!" Mikey cursed.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter hit him with his stick.

"Sorry Sensei, but c'mon! Something actually likes Raph!" Mikey came to  
his defence.

"Indeed," Splinter said, coming up to Raph and the kitten.

The kitten didn't seem to mind the big Rat coming her way. She didn't  
sense any harm from this other creature. She relaxed a little. "Well, my  
son, it's completely up to you whether or not you want to keep her. However,  
remember –"

Raph knew what was coming. It was the same lecture that Mikey got when he  
brought Klunk home. "Yeah, I know with great power comes great  
responsibility."

"Then, can he keep her?" Mikey asked with a pleading grin. All his  
kitties were going their separate ways soon, it would be nice to have one in  
the den.

Raph never really could say no to Mikey. Plus, how could he turn down the  
kitten? Something told him that he was going to regret this later, but much  
against his own will he agreed to keep the kitten.

In the weeks that came, Leo and Splinter both noticed a change in Raphael. He  
didn't seem as angry as he was before. Leo even caught the two at play and  
sometimes the kitten was the one who ended up wining. Splinter even praised  
him for being responsible. The kitten was very well taken care of.

Raph smiled at his kindness.

One evening when Leo was doing his bedtime rounds he found Raph on the sofa  
with a black fur ball ledged between his neck. "Shouldn't you be in  
bed?" Leo asked, knowing Raph's love for sleep.

"I can't move bro," he whispered. He pointed to the kitten.

Leo smiled. "It's cute when it's asleep."

Raph smirked. "Yer jest jealous 'cause it likes me betta then you."

Leo rolled his eyes. It seemed Raph wasn't going to let him get over this  
one. "What did you name her?"

"Why so curious bro?" Raph asked.

"I don't think the cat likes me when I call it 'It'." Leo made  
known. That really wasn't a lie, but Leo did want to know what Raph named  
his pet. If he named it, it would show that that there was a possibility that  
he could easily attach himself to something. Plus, he wanted to take a peak  
into Raph's creativity.

"Degas."

That name caught Leo's attention. "As in the same name of the famous  
artist?"

"Bingo."

"Um, Raph, you do know that Degas was a male right?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Raph asked. "I'm trying to keep the artist theme we have  
going on in the family, besides it seems to fit her." Raph gave Degas a  
gentle scratch behind the ear.

Leo studied the kitten. She did seam to scream Degas. Now, the small source  
of evil had a name. Leo took his leave.

Raph smirked. Cats just went up on his list.  
**  
Fin.**


End file.
